


A Little Something More to Give

by I_believe_therefore_I_am



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Crying, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Shipping, maybe smut who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_believe_therefore_I_am/pseuds/I_believe_therefore_I_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date, a really horrible date or at least. It would've been. Armin being ditched by a mystery date and Jean just happens to notice this all unfold and decides to help. It would've been okay until this becomes little more than he bargained for when befriending Armin and his overprotective friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something More to Give

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this started as a one-shot and who knows, maybe it will stay like that.  
> I really don't know if I want to continue this lol it just depends on the feedback I get  
> Extremely adorable characters in this modern au and who knows how the following chapters will end up :'^))  
> Anyway enjoy

I could hear the clock ticking on, each sound reminding me of the inevitable and seemed to be mocking me.

_‘He’ll be here,'_

I repeated to myself for reassurance. The muffled voice of my subconscious whispered my doubts, but still I waited. I tried not to glare at the respective couples and families giving me looks of pity as they walked on out of the small cafe where we had agreed to meet in the first place. It was harder to stay calm when the waiter kept coming on by asking for my order. I let out a shaky chuckle as I told her for what seemed like the hundredth time, ‘I wasn’t ready,’ I settled back into my seat and let out a sigh. Trying to keep myself occupied was becoming more difficult, so I resigned myself to my own thoughts. I checked the clock hanging above a nearby table, it read ‘2:00,’

He was 2 hours late. My heart fell at the realization that he would definitely not be coming and unfortunately it was time to face it. I bit my lip and sighed accepting that he had no intention of showing up. As disappointed as I was, I’d rather not embarrass myself further. Just as I was gathering my things and preparing to leave someone sat in front of me.

The stranger looked worried as he said, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I’m late,”

I gave him a quizzical look as he explained further, 

“Traffic was really bad,”

He leaned over a little closer as I put down my messenger bag, slightly intrigued.

“I’m Jean, just go with it,” He said with a smile though still looking concerned and I could feel a small smile forming on my features despite the disappointment of the afternoon.

Usually, I would not have agreed to something like this, but he seemed sincere and I would be lying if I said I could have used someone to cheer me up after the disappointment of the afternoon. I chuckled and agreed, calling over the waitress to take our order. The tension in the air seemed to have lifted and I was glad to have met the not-so-strange stranger today.

We introduced ourselves for real somewhere throughout our conversation and I found out he had graduated from college not too long ago and was now a photographer. Ever so often I let my gaze linger longer at his handsome features while he explained all this. Looking closer he had these beautiful golden eyes, and I found myself lost in them. The hues of brown and something I couldn’t quite describe seemingly glowing in the soft rays of sunlight shining through our window. There was no doubt I was entranced to the point where it actually concerned me. I couldn’t feel so strongly for someone I had practically just met. Right? Though when I shook myself out of such thoughts when he asked me a question it was hard to deny it.

A while later when I glanced at the wall clock and it was already 4:30. He sighed when he saw the time as well and let out a shaky laugh,

“Guess we lost track of time,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I guess we did and we should probably get going, but this was nice,”

“We should do this again sometime,” I found myself smiling again for what seemed like the hundredth time since meeting Jean and agreed.

“Can I get your number?” He then added, and I nodded. In the silence of the open cafe plaza we exchanged numbers and I walked away on cloud nine.

 

~

 

Pulling up in my driveway I still felt like I was walking on air. I unlocked and opened the door tentatively and walked in wondering if I should text Jean or if that would be too weird considering we just left.

Should I be the one to text first? God, why am I so nervous? Bits and pieces of conversation kept drifting into my mind, and that was all I could think about. Until I found a certain someone sitting in my living room who noticed my entrance. He noticed me and smiled deviously, giving me a small wave of welcome,

“So how’d your date go?” he said, his green eyes had a hint of something that looked dangerous that made me sweat a little where I stood,

_‘Goddamn it Eren’_

 

~

 

He practically latched himself onto me demanding the details of our meeting. Running into my bedroom i quickly locked the door behind me,

“LET ME GET CHANGED FIRST,” I didn't really have a better excuse and I calmed down a bit taking my time while changing into something a little more comfortable.

I took a deep breath preparing to deal with Eren and cautiously opened the door seeing him right by the door,

“Now please, do you care to enlighten me?”

“Maybe I will maybe I won’t, who knows,” Settling in the spot Eren previously had taken I picked up a magazine that suddenly seemed interesting.

“Aw come on, Min.” Eren whined dropping himself next to Armin, leaning on him though Armin barely glanced at him.The blonde rolled his eyes internally at the use of his childhood friend’s nickname for him and sighed. 

“You really want to know that bad?”

“Well, yeah of course, because you were gone so long”

“And what of it?”

“Did you guys fuck?” The way Eren just casually said it caught him off guard. At which point he was choking on air trying not to turn fifty shades of red right then and there. Which completely failed judging by the shit eating grin on Eren’s face,

“Oh my god Eren, you have no chill,”

I conceded.

Accepting that Eren would not back down until he told him everything. Absolutely everything, and so I gave in and did exactly that.

Armin spoke in soft tones at first in a mixture of sadness and anger about the man who ditched him in the first place and the humiliation I felt at being stood up like that and he could feel Eren tensing up as well. Then came the kind stranger who barged in out of nowhere and made him feel at ease, made him feel at home and Eren could see the ghost of a spark in the blonde’s eyes. Something so brief that it was only because he had spent so much time with him that he noticed it. Armin tried not to gush too much while describing Jean and the pleasant meeting they had. Describing his appearance my thoughts drifted to glimpses of his features, and finished summarizing his Saturday afternoon.

“And I managed to get his number,”

“Good job, you’ll be in his bed in no time,”

“Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“Please shut up, we could just be friends”

“Who're you fooling with that. You sound like you're completely into him. I’m still gonna kill that first guy who ditched you though,”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao try to figure out what the chapter title means guys it may or may not be important for new chapters if I continue to this story ;;;;)


End file.
